


Just a Selfie

by WanderingAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Art Museum AU, College, Field Trip, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets bored on a field trip and takes a selfie. Bucky notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done on tumblr in response to [this post](http://myrishswamp.tumblr.com/post/107608394124). You can find it, and more of my fic on [my tumblr](wanderingalicewrites.tumblr.com). Feel free to stop in and say hi, I love hearing from you!

He’s bored. So, so fucking bored. He’s been to this museum at least twice  _every year_ since he was like twelve _,_ because for some reason the art teachers always think it’s the best place to take their students. Like people who actively take art classes  _for fun_  won’t have gone to the biggest art museum in the city before. They’re not even looking at the traveling exhibits, that will have new and interesting stuff. Nope, it’s the same classical painters and greek statues they went to look at  _last_  semester. At this point, he could give the tour himself.

Still, he tries to be polite and pay attention. After all, there’s a slight chance the tour guide has something new to tell him. But it’s hard when they’ve been looking at that replica of the Venus de Milo for the past twenty minutes. He takes out his phone and flicks through the messages. There’s one from Natasha - “Hey, how’s the field trip going?” She’s home sick, or the whole thing would be at least a little more interesting. 

Steve thinks about a reply and decides, what the heck, it’s not like the teacher is gonna notice. He puts on his best ‘bored as hell’ expression and snaps a selfie. 

“Hey!” Steve looks up to see the new kid in the class frowning at him and pointing to the sign on the wall- no photography. “You’re not supposed to take pictures of the art.”  


Steve shrugs, and blushes a bit. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a bit of a crush on the guy (okay a _huge fucking crush_ ), and to have him calling him out is a little mortifying. 

“It’s just a selfie, see?” He turns his phone to show the photo of his face- no statues or art visible.   


The kid grins at him, this slow sort of smile that just spreads across his face and lights up his eyes. “I know,” he says, and winks. “Still illegal. You took a picture of the prettiest masterpiece in the whole damn building.”

Suddenly, the field trip doesn't seem so boring anymore. 


End file.
